Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 59
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Stage to Stacey | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Keller | Inker3_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Trouble Trail! | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt has come to the home of his friend Randy and his fiancée Ellen and arrives to find Randy's father dead at the hands of Pete Lawson, the end result of a long time feud. Randy wants to avenge his father's death, but Kid Colt and Ellen try to talk him out of it, but Randy will not listen and rides off after pulling a gun on the Kid. Ellen begs Kid Colt to help and he agrees, telling her to wait for the sheriff to arrive and then rides after Randy's trail hoping to catch up with Dawson first. Not far away at Spider Creek, Dawson stop to water his horse when he hears hoof beats and runs for cover. When Kid Colt arrives, Dawson begins to shoot at him. The Kid ducks for cover. As Dawson and Kid Colt stalk each other, Randy arrives on the scene and calls out Dawson. When Dawson tries to shoot Randy, Kid Colt dives out of hiding and shoots the rifle out of Pete's hands. Kid Colt then beats him into submission. In the aftermath of the battle, Randy realizes how foolish he was going after Dawson alone and thanks Kid Colt for his help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Keller | Inker4_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = King of the Badlands! | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is part of a posse entering into the badlands to round up King Bellows and his gang to run them out so a railroad can be built. They run into an ambush by the very outlaws they are seeking to capture. Pinned down, Mr. Dorset, the leader of the posse, has a doubt in stopping the gang since the entire posse are just farmers and night gunfighters. Kid Colt assures him that if they stick with it they will be able to stop them if they stick to the job. That night when King and his gang camp out for the night, King Bellows and his men argue over moving on. King still doesn't believe that they should leave the area just yet. When King draws his gun, Kid Colt shoots it out of his hand from cover. King and his men run to where the shot came from. From cover, Kid Colt taunts King until King shoots all his bullets and is out of ammo. Kid Colt then jumps him and easily beats him in a fist fight. With the outlaws defeated, the locals can build the railroad in the area that King and his men occupied. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Al Williamson | Inker5_1 = Al Williamson | Inker5_2 = Gray Morrow | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Inside the Cave! | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Jack Keller | Inker6_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Badman's Rout! | Synopsis6 = Kid Colt is riding along the range when he runs into a young boy crying for help. Kid Colt stops and learns that his family ranch, run by his widowed mother, is being attacked by a gang of men. Kid Colt comes to the woman's rescue and sends the men packing. Kid is then introduced to the boy's mother, Anne Palmer, who tells the Kid that Hank Fletcher has been trying rough tactics to make her sell her ranch ever since her husband died, however she refuses to sell. Soon Jeff Barlow -- one of Anne's former ranch hands -- comes to learn about what the trouble was and tells her to sell her property, but she refuses to do so. Kid Colt vows to stick around and help Anne defend her ranch. Word gets to Hank Fletcher who becomes more determined than ever to own the Palmer land. That evening Anne's son Eddie tells Kid Colt that there is a fire on the north field. Both rush to the site, along the way the Kid spots someone riding off and he sends Eddie off alone to deal with the fire. Catching up with the man, Kid Colt ropes him up and forces information out of him and learns that Fletcher has ordered his men plan to blow up the dam that provides water to the ranch. Kid Colt rides out to the dam and tries to stop the men from blowing it up. However Fletcher gets the drop on the Kid. Before he can shoot Kid Colt, Jeff Barlow -- having come to Anne's aid -- ambushes him from behind. Fletcher and his gang are then rounded up and turn over to the authorities. With Barlow and Anne to be married, Kid Colt leaves knowing that the ranch is in safe hands. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}